


Birthday Bash Indeed

by homestuckmofo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckmofo/pseuds/homestuckmofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka sees Soul coming out of Chupa Cabra's a bit too satisfied and believes he is like every other man. Soul notices her depression when days pass as she eats and sleeps less. With Maka's birthday drawing near, can the two come to terms to celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction.net a while ago...and unfortunately I haven't updated it in a while and I don't know if I'll ever finish it but here's what I have! :)  
> This is the original link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7219403/1/Birthday-Bash-Indeed

**Disclaimer:** I sadly was not creative enough to come up with characters as brilliant as the ones from Soul Eater. Alas, hopefully I will be creative enough to generate a thrilling story using them at my disposal.

Alriiiight audience! This is basically my first REAL fanfic that I've done. *cowers in corner* Not gonna lie, I'm a bit scared about how this will turn out. But! I SHALL PREVAIL FOR I HAS WOODEN SPOON AS PROTECTION! Reviews are nice and appreciated-esp. if it's constructive criticism! So with that said, let's get this party started!

**-Birthday Bash Indeed.**

Maka

Maka's world came crashing down, deafening her ears to the cars whizzing by and the cacophony of the crowded streets, leaving her with nothing but a dull throbbing pain in her chest. It was if a tsunami had just slammed her now weakening body into rocks, causing her breath to escape. The green eyed blonde just stood still, frozen in place.

Across the street from Maka was the promiscuous club, Chupa Cabras, and her 'loyal' companion, weapon, best friend, the man she loved and trusted- Soul Eater Evans. He had just exited the establishment with the stupidest, most satisfied smirk plastered on his face Maka had ever seen. Maka was to say the least, stunned.

After the initial shock of her unfortunate discovery, **anger** set in.

"WHAT. WHAT? WHAT THE? _HOW DARE SOUL CHEAT ON ME."_ Maka screamed to herself. _"Well, I mean it's not as if we were together but there's a special bond between weapon and meister, and he just betrayed it! I'm going to MAKA CHOP the FUCK out of him! I'm going to crush him so hard, that he won't ever be able to speak or smirk like that again!"_

__

__

Anyone knows Maka is upset when she uses profanity. Wave after wave of rage washed over her, just as waves come after a tsunami worsening the damage. Finally, the calm settled and the sea was still. Maka realized that Soul couldn't have possibly ever cared about her; he was going to be like every other man she had known. He would betray her, cheat on her, leave her alone, abandon her, _hurt_ her. She couldn't handle it, depression hit. Maka just wanted to scream to the cruel world; cry out in agony-let someone know how much it hurt that the man she loved was fooling around with shady women.

It was the quickest emotional rollercoaster, lasting a whopping 82 seconds.

 _"Move Maka! It's no big deal, you should have expected this,"_ Maka tried to convince herself. It wasn't working very well. Finally her wobbly legs set a slow pace towards...where was she going?

"I...I...I can't believe this. I trusted him, I love him. This is an ultimate low," the blonde meister sniffled to herself. Aimlessly she walked towards a park, where she sat on a wooden bench that has held other saddened souls; the meister felt very pathetic.

 _"Maybe I should confront Soul...but then, what would I say?_ 'Oh yeah, I care that you are seeing other women and not telling me?' _It's not as if we're together. He has his own life. I don't have a right to stop him. I don't have a reason to be so upset. I'll just pretend like nothing happened-I can't worry Soul because of my stupid, unrequited feelings. I'm so stupid."_

Maka sat on the wooden bench until the stars glistened like the held back tears in the corner of her eyes.

_"I should get home soon...it's getting cold, and I'm hungry. I wonder if Soul noticed I'm not home; if he's worried..."_

Despite her inner thoughts, the meister still sat in the park, surrounded by darkness and things that go bump in the night.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just a teenage fool who uses other people's hard thought characters for my own advantage. AKA, I don't own Soul Eater. Sad panda.
> 
> Soooo I did this a bit funky and made the Soul/Maka POV into different chapters. Should I have Soul/Maka POV from the scene/scenario in the same chapter to make them longer or keep Soul/Maka POV separate chapters? What's easiest and more enjoyable for you guys to read?
> 
> I feel some experimentin' with the format blowin' my way...hopefully I don't get scurvy.

-Birthday Bash Indeed

**Soul**

"I must be one of the coolest guys out there," Soul smirked to himself. "Yeah, I'm definitely awesome, no one could possibly be cooler than me," He complimented himself as he exited Chupa Cabras. The white haired shark tooth happily walked down the sidewalk towards his apartment that he shared with his meister.

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this behind Maka's back. I feel a little guilty keeping things from my meister, but it can't be helped,"_ Soul thought. With his self-reassurance of his actions, he decided to stop by the grocery store to grab some ingredients for dinner. It was his turn to cook after all, and he wanted to make something delicious and satisfying-perhaps something Maka would like too. He strolled down the aisles scanning the shelves for something, as if waiting for the perfect food to jump in front of him and say "Hey! Buy me, take me home and make me for dinner!". Finally he spotted some angel hair spaghetti.

 _"Pasta. Perfect. With some cool meat sauce too, that sounds mouth watering,"_ Soul concluded, as drool actually began to dribble from his mouth.

After buying the necessaries, the albino finished his walk home in content. He unlocked the door and stepped in side, his hands full of groceries.

"Maka, I'm home," He called out. Silence greeted him. "Makaaaaa~ I got something delicious for dinner." Silence replied. _"Huh, that's weird. Maka left the Academy before me, she should be home by now. Maybe she's in her room absorbed in one of her books."_

Soul went and knocked on Maka's door. When he could hear no movement inside her room, he creaked the door open, almost expecting the blonde to be asleep on her desk with a book falling out of her hands. Though her room was as empty as the rest of the house.

Soul shrugged off the weirdness, deciding that she must have stopped by the book store or talked to Professor Stein after class. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a pot and boiled water for the pasta. While the water was boiling, he took some ground meat and threw it in a pan on the stove, heating up the meaty goodness. Once the water was boiling, he threw in enough pasta to feed 10 people and then added tomato sauce to the ground meat. Next, the albino grated parmesan cheese into a bowl and waited for the pasta and sauce to be ready.

 _"Easier than slurpin' down a tasty soul,"_ the shark-tooth grinned to himself. He was quite proud at how much his cooking skills have improved, that wasn't to say he was a great cook in the least.

Soul set the table, then took the sauce off the stove and placed the cooked pasta in a strainer. He compiled all of his creations into a huge bowl, set it on the table, and waited for Maka. Though she wasn't home yet, and it was already 7pm.

_"Alright, now I'm getting a little bit worried...where is she? It's past 7pm. I made her dinner and she isn't even here to enjoy it. How uncool..."_

"I'll call her cell phone." Soul speed dialed #1; no answer. _"Alright, she normally picks up. Come on Tiny Tits, stop being uncool and worrying me."_

After a half hour passed and still no meister, Soul grabbed his leather jacket and the keys to his motorcycle. He set to the streets, determined to find his missing green eyed blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Cyaat currently is typing in third person, and also typically does so in her writing, which consists of characters and places she jacked from Soul Eater.
> 
> "I'm sorry! I promise I can do better, please don't hurt me, I-wait, what? I...I got some positive reviews? I'm not horrendous? They like it and can't wait to read more? SPLENDID!" -my thinking this morning.
> 
> Thank you all SO much for reading, and especially the people who reviewed-CrystalzAnimeTurtle, Danni, DemonScytheSoul and Asdf- my very first two chapters! Yeeee so excited. Your words encouraged and helped me so much!
> 
> Now, *drum rolls* Ladies and Gentlemen, Weapons and Meisters alike, I present you, chapter 3.

** -Birthday Bash Indeed **

**Maka**

Through the night, Maka heard the distant rumbling of an engine, though it barely registered in her mind.

 _"This is not like me,"_ Maka noted while slapping her cheeks, as if doing so would snap her out of her depression.

The engine noise now became clear; she noticed the sound was getting louder, closer. She recognized the slow sputter as Soul's bike. Finally becoming aware of her surroundings, Maka noticed a large oak about 10 ft from her. Grass stretched out in front of the bench, where it continued until the green tickled the feet of the forest roughly 600 ft way.

 _"How long have I been sitting here?"_ the meister asked herself. She found her answer when she look at her phone. 12:12 am...about 5 hours had passed. 11 missed calls, 26 text messages-all from Soul. "Shit," she spat out.

Maka assumed that Soul was on his way to the park to pick her up. _"Perhaps he had looked everywhere else and couldn't find me."_

Just as she prepared herself to be lectured by Soul (internally laughing at the irony of the situation-normally _she_ lectures _Soul_ ), Maka's Soul Perception senses were tingling.

"Was that a kishin egg I just felt?" She turned to face the dark, ominous forest. A minute passed. Two. Dead silence. Silence?

"Wait, wasn't Soul coming this way? Did he turn around? Was I mistaken and it just wasn't him?" Maka rotated to face the street.

Distracted, the meister didn't see the black bandage-like arms shoot out from the forest. The raw feel of worn linen wrapped around her ankles and forcibly tripped her, dragging the surprised girl towards the shadows, leaving just enough time for a scream to escape her lips.

The smell of the Kishin hit Maka in the face next; a sickening decay of flesh and withered humanity. The meister didn't even have enough time to think about vomiting from the smell, before she was pulled into the air and slammed against a tree. Her back disgustingly cracked as she crumbled to the ground.

Maka huffed out, "Alright you filthy Kishin, your soul is mine!"

The dexterous girl leapt to her feet, darting towards where the arms were emanating from. The creature came into view; the sight caused Maka to gape openly like a suffocating fish.

The Kishin was 22 ft tall, with thick, muscular legs. The torso was wrapped in black, frayed, linen bandages that were the epitome of madness. A large, toothy grin plastered his face-that smile being the only thing visible. On his head was a type of helmet made from crack leather and bone, shielding his eyes and nose. He had no apparent arms, except for the ends of the bandages whipping wildly around him and snapping, eerily similar to Medusa's snakes and Vector Arrows.

Maka continued to stand dumbfounded. _"How am I going to fight without a weapon?"_ Weapon. Maka paused. _"If Soul doesn't need me, then I don't need him!"_

The meister tore off a branch from a nearby tree to impersonate Soul's scythe-a pathetic comparison. She nimbly shot into the sky, kicking off from a tree and straight towards the Kishin's head. Maka swung the limp with full force, "HYAAAAA!" The branch snapped against the monster's head, breaking in half and just barely tickling the spot where his nose should be.

"Pathetic." Maka declared, throwing the cleaved branch aside.

Plan B. The blond charged towards the Kishin, slipping underneath his legs and then jumped high towards the tree canopy.

_"If I can get on his backside and deliver a kick to his skull, perhaps I can stun him and buy myself some time..."_

Just as Maka was finishing the twirl of her powerful kick, a bandage appendage grabbed her thigh and slammed her into the ground.

 **Crack.** Blood splatter from her mouth. _"Broken ribs..."_ Maka winced, picking herself back up again. _"I'm useless without a weapon...without Soul..."_

Maka's heart clenched painfully at the thought of him-at how utterly useless she was without him, how alone she felt. The fighting fire that her emerald eyes normally reflected began to dim. The meister mistakingly stood still a millisecond too long, leaving the Kishin an opening. He wrapped his bandages around her petite figure, squeezing the breath from her.

"Hehehehe. Such a weak, helpless girl," the Kishin finally spoke. His voice was deep and creepily similar to the scraping of broken glass, crunching gutturally together.

Maka shivered.

"Ohohoho, so you realize you're pathetic?" the Kishin smirked.

Maka's body went limp in the clutches of the Kishin; the fighting fire dying quickly.

"You are a bit puny with those tiny tits, but your soul does look taaa~sty," drool dripped through his rotting teeth. "I might as well have fun with you, YAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA."

Bandages began to creep up Maka's legs, touching the fringe of her skirt before slowing lifting it up. Other bandages took off her jacket, reaching up her shirt.

 _"I should fight back..."_ the molested girl wearily thought. Soul's smirk from when he left Chupa Cabra's entered her mind.

"Tiny tits. No sex appeal. Book worm. Pathetic, pathetic, can't even find off a lowly kishin egg" the imaginary Soul taunted. The albino sneered at his cowering meister.

 _"What's the point anymore..."_ Maka thought as her vision began to blur, her eyelids becoming too heavy to observe the scene much longer.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, Cyaat is not rich and famous off of the huge franchise Soul Eater because she did not create said legacy. Instead, she must steal characters because she is but a starving college student.
> 
> My chapters seem a bit short to me...when I write them out on paper, they carry on for pages and pages and I think, "Wow, That's a ton of writing! It must be at least 2000 words!" Nahhh not so much. Reality is a bitch. Maybe they're short because I split up the different perspectives. I wish I could have chapters that were 5000 words long D: Baby steps Cyaat, baby steps.
> 
> Oh, was I rambling? *giggles awkwardly* Wellllll then I'll just leave ya to chapter 4.

** -Birthday Bash Indeed **

**Soul**

"Shit. It's already past midnight and I can't fucking find her anywhere!" Soul growled into the wind. His deep and frustrated voice echoing off of the buildings lining the empty street. 

He had checked streets, the Academy, Tsubaki's house, the basketball court, courtyards, alleyways-any place that was still open at this time of night. The last place to check was the large park towards the edge of town. He called Maka's phone again, a cheery voice greeted him. "Hey! This is scythe meister Maka Albarn, I must be busy right now so please leave a message after the beep!" Beep. 

"MAKA WHERE THE **FUCK** HAVE YOU BEEN? I'M WORRIED FUCKING SICK AND I CAN'T FUCKING FIND YOU ANYWHERE. WHERE'D YOU GO?" Soul screamed into the receiver towards the cheery voice, though he was more talking to himself than the machine at this point. 

A splitting scream severed the crisp air and reverberated off of the surrounding infrastructures. 

_"MAKA!"_ Soul's agonized thoughts and voice echoed each other. _"You better be alright!"_ He raced towards the scream. _"I should have left earlier...No, I shouldn't have left her side in the first place. I shouldn't have left my meister and gone to Chupa Cabras..."_

Guilt wormed its way into Soul. The weapon revved the engine, speeding towards the forested park. _"Why did she come here? It's the opposite way of our apartment and on the edge of town. Maybe she was kidnapped?"_ The more Soul thought about it, the more restless he became, squirming on his leather bike seat. 

The park came into view. Through the dim street lights, he could discern Maka's school bag resting on a bench and drag marks across the grassy lawn. Ignoring the cease of cement, Soul sped his bike onto the lawn and towards the trees where he now heard dull smacks and saw branches shuddering. 

"Don't worry Maka, I'm coming!" Soul shouted into the dark, hoping that his voice would reach its destination. 

As he reached the edge of the woods, the movements inside the shadows stopped and he heard a low, menacing laughter. Soul threw his bike to the ground regardless of his kick stand, and rushed into the thick. 

He half expected to find his meister with her enemy subdued-begging for mercy. But more than anything, he expected the worse. The scene he came upon happened to be **much worse** than what he was expecting. 

In front of him, a pathetic body was dangling in the air with dull emerald eyes, half concealed by drooping eyelids. Maka had blood splatter around her mouth and on her blouse; a disheveled pig tail falling out of the rubber band, leaving wisps of blonde hair to frame her pale face. Thick, black cloth was tightly wrapped around her arms and legs, with other strips of cloth snaking their way into her shirt and under her skirt. Soul followed the snake-like bandages to the owner- a huge monster clacking his teeth together in delight, seemingly not noticing Soul's presence. 

Soul could feel his face reaching undiscovered shades of red as anger impacted him; not only was his meister being fucking **groped** , but he wasn't the one groping her. _"How dare that fucking monster touch **my** Maka!"_ His ruby eyes couldn't help but notice how Maka's now closed eyelids made her appear somewhat peaceful-contrary to her position; patches of bare skin was exposed on her stomach and upper thighs, her skin looked soft despite ugly bruises already beginning to form... _"Snap out of it, Soul!"_

"WHAT THE **FUCK** ARE YOU DOING TO MY MEISTER? GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF HER!" Soul raged, turning his left arm into a scythe and charging forth. 

The weapon soared into the sky, slicing through the bandages that held his beloved meister. Soul transformed his arm back before catching Maka as she plummeted down. 

"Maka! Maka! Oh Shinigami, please, please speak to me! Open your eyes, this is so uncool. Come on, please!" Soul cried out, trying to conceal the shaking in his voice that was beginning to climb up his throat. A thick sob caught him. _"Stay calm Soul, stay calm. She's just unconscious, you feel her heartbeat. Right? Be cool, don't stress Maka out, just stay **calm** ,"_ Soul tried to console himself. He wasn't doing that great of a job. 

Soul gently moved a shimmering piece of hair away from Maka's face. He held his meister's warm, pale cheek. 

_"At least she's breathing..."_ Soul thanked Shinigami that his meister wasn't in the death god's clutches yet. He gently set her down on the ground and faced the monster. 

_"This monster must be a kishin Maka sensed...Idiot. Running off to fight it without me, she always tries to do things alone."_ Soul silently scolded the careless meister, but more than anything he was worried about her current unconsciousness and injured state. 

The Kishin had been withering in pain from having some of his 'arms' amputated. Recovering from the blow, the Kishin rushed at Soul, who in turn charged at the monster while transforming into a partial scythe. 

Hearing the sounds of battle, Maka's eyes fluttered open. "Soul...?" 


End file.
